Coffee has been a commonly-consumed beverage for many years. Over the course of time, many techniques have been developed to brew coffee, with each having its own advantages and disadvantages. For example, siphon coffee brewers were developed in the 1830's and were known to produce flavorful coffee, with little bitterness. However, the siphon brewers typically required a long extraction process, which made them impractical for busy coffee shops. Percolators were initially developed in the 1800's, and became popular in the first half of the twentieth century. Percolators also produce flavorful coffee, unless the brewed coffee is left on high heat for too long a period of time, in which case the coffee can acquire a bitter taste. Percolators have largely been replaced with drip coffee makers, which are simple and produce acceptable coffee. Other representative coffee makers include the Aeropress® and Steampunk coffee maker.
One drawback associated with the foregoing types of coffee makers is that none adequately combine low cost with high speed and efficient use of coffee beans. Consumer demand for flavorful, non-bitter coffee has increased over the past several decades, while the resources required to grow high quality coffee beans have become more scarce, particularly in view of environmental concerns associated with coffee plantations. Accordingly, there remains a need for coffee makers and associated processes that meet the foregoing objectives of low cost, high speed, and high quality.